Luz en las Sombras (Akali x Zed)
by Malep
Summary: Una noche la joven ninja es atacada por unas extrañas siluetas negras, por suerte sobrevive y es salvada por su enemigo Zed, quien decide no matarla...quizás siente algo dentro suyo que se lo impide. Mientras tanto, allá a lo lejos alguien prepara acabar con Ionia pero sobretodo, acabar con su hermano, y reclamar el título de la verdadera maestra de las sombras, con ayuda de AoShin


PD: Me encanta esta pareja, ojala fuera oficial T.T

PDD: No es un romance serio, tiene partes cómicas xD.

Ya era de noche en la tierra de Ionia, la chica Kinkou estaba entrenando tranquilamente en los pequeños bosques cerca del templo de su clan. Entrenar a esas horas le producía una paz que la mantenía concentrada para mejorar sus técnicas. Akali entrenaba demasiado, porque quería ayudar a su compañero Shen para vengarse y matar a su hermanastro, el maestro Zed quien perturbó sus vidas y se llevó el alma de su ex-maestro.

Aquella noche todo estaba tan tranquilo...hasta que unos ruidos extraños molestaron la tranquilidad de Akali, quien ya se había puesto a investigar aquel sonido. Parecían unas pisadas, ella podía percibir que alguien la estaba observando, y cuando menos se lo esperó, una extraña silueta la golpeó en la nuca, cayendo al suelo dejándola inconsciente.

.

..

...

-En que problemas te has metido...- Pudo escuchar entre mareos Akali. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo, en la cintura y en una pierna. Parece que la habían acuchillado, definitivamente no quería abrir los ojos, al menos alguien la estaba ayudando...Shen?

-Espero que no te creas que te estoy ayudando, voy a matarte, pero va a ser en mi voluntad, no quiero que otro haga el trabajo por mí.- La gruesa voz solo le hizo perder las esperanzas.

Un esfuerzo, un pequeño esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, vio en su cintura una tela de color rojo cubriéndola, se veía con manchas de sangre y le dolía bastante, subió la mirada, y la sorpresa fue inesperada, el maestro de las sombras la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, le estaba colocando algunas vendas a sus heridas más importantes, por un momento, la mente de la kinkou se nubló: No era más fácil clavar su cuchilla y matarla? Está bien que quiera matarla él mismo pero...sentía algo extraño.

Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver algo de la escena, no quería que Zed se diera cuenta para causar algún tipo de problema, no lo conocía muy bien, así que era mejor mantenerse discreta. Estaba vestido con su armadura de siempre, exceptuando por la tela roja de su cuello que ahora llevaba ella en su cintura cubriendo una de sus heridas.

Un sonido extrañó los interrumpió, eran las mismas pisadas de antes, Akali sintió que Zed se puso nervioso y empezó a apresurarse, quizás sabía quienes eran esas siluetas que la habían atacado, quizás...solo se formulaban más dudas en aquella mente, la mayoría solo le preocupaban más, sabía que su enemigo la protegería por una vez en la vida, pero tal vez..

Cayó al suelo repentinamente, vio que Zed había sido atacado y ahora estaba tendido en el suelo sin reaccionar, ella trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Una de las siluetas comenzó a acercarse a ella con una navaja, seguramente creyeron que ya había muerto anteriormente. La joven cerró los ojos para descansar y...

-!Invoco a mi Sombra!-

Dos extraños se situaron en frente de los dos, la chica llevaba una coleta rubia, aparentaba unos 13 años, el chico en cambio tenía el pelo oscuro y parecía más grande, quizás unos 18. Los dos se rodearon de un cuerpo más grande transparente, definitivamente eran aprendices de Zed, pero no se veían muy expertos.

-!Tranquilo maestro, lo vamos a proteger!- Gritó la aprendiz.

Pelearon contra las siluetas un largo rato, la vista de Akali se aclaró y pudo notar que esas siluetas...eran sombras, pero no las sombras que siempre supo ver, eran de color violeta oscuro y tenían formas de bestias inexplicables, ni siquiera se asemejaban a las del vacío. Zed logró sostenerse en pie y alzó a la pelinegra para volverla a cargar entre sus brazos y marcharse de ahí.

-Maestro, no se que serán estas cosas, pero usted vaya al templo, los vamos a distraer un rato y luego iremos.- Dijo el chico en un tono alentador.

.

..

...

Los ojos de Akali abrieron, estaba sentada en una cama simple, estaba mucho mejor que antes. Revisó su cuerpo y tenía más vendas que antes, ya no le dolían tanto al moverse. Inspeccionó la habitación en que se encontraba y definitivamente no era su templo, era el templo de Zed. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

La puerta se abrió, la aprendiz que había visto allá afuera ahora la estaba mirando con una sonrisa muy grande, cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de Akali.

-!Que bueno que te encuentres bien!- Dijo con mucha alegría.

-Gra...gracias-Akali no sabía que decir, estaba muy confundida-...Por protegernos, creí que iba a morir en ese momento.-

-Oh cierto disculpa, me llamo Momoko, soy la aprendiz más nueva entre el clan del maestro Zed, junto con mi hermano más grande Haru.-

Los ojos verdes de la mujer brillaron un poco al notar la inocencia de la pequeña, tenía menos edad de la que pensaba, tal vez unos 11 o 12, su coleta era muy larga, tenía unos ojos marrones claros y su cuerpo era bastante delgado.

-No sabía que Zed le enseñaba a chicos como tú-La duda la invadió por completo.

-En realidad...Es una historia complejita, te la voy a contar porque me aburro, y comienza así:

Yo y mi hermano Haru éramos hijos de un líder de un clan de ninjas buenos, algo así como los tuyos, y bueno...mi madre murió cuando tenía 3 y mi padre hace varios meses. No sabíamos que hacer, estábamos varados en las calles, hasta que un aprendiz del maestro nos vio y nos trajo aquí. Sabemos que...esto no es tan bueno, mi padre supongo que no está muy contento, pero al menos sigo siendo una ninja como él quería.

(Menuda historia compleja.)

La mujer se apenó un poco por aquella niña, ser huérfanos trae una vida muy dura, como la tuvo Zed...

-Llevamos un mes aquí, los primeros días mi maestro me contó que pertenecía a la gran Liga de toda Runaterra, me contó todas las historias, incluyendo la de él...y también me contó que tenía una enemiga, llamada Akali, una chica de un hermoso pelo negro y unos ojos verdes esmeralda, una ninja muy valiente y fuerte. Desde que me contó eso, te admiré y me propuse ser como tú, eres genial, y sigo sin creer que esté en frente de ti.- Sus ojos se iluminaron y se dibujó una sonrisa de una típica niña al ver a su cantante preferida en un concierto.

Esas palabras impactaron a la joven kinkou, era la primera vez que escuchaba a una niña decir eso, quería ser como ella, la idolatraba.

-De algunos recuerdos borrosos que tengo te pareces a mi madre...no se en que pero te pareces.- Un abrazo la sorprendió, Akali la estaba abrazando con fuerza, ella correspondió y estuvieron un largo rato en silencio.

.

..

...

-!Oh! Cierto, es hora de comer, volveré más tarde para corroborar tus vendas, si necesitas algo solo toca el timbre que está al lado tuyo- Le señaló en la pared un pequeño panel blanco con un botón mientras cerraba la puerta.

El silencio la estaba incomodando, la joven se preocupó un poco por sus compañeros pero trató de estar tranquila y se acostó para dormir un rato, pero no pudo, ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir, creyó que era Momoko pero no, era Zed. Se sentó al lado de ella, y estuvo con la mirada gacha unos segundos, luego dijo:

-Momoko te revisó y no estás en condiciones de irte, deberás esperar una semana-

Akali permaneció callada mirándolo y le respondió -Gracias-. Él no contestó y se levantó para irse pero lo detuvo la mano frágil de la joven.

-Quiero decirte algo- Y él se volvió a sentar.

-Quiero que Momoko sea la mejor entre tus aprendices, enséñale todo lo que sepas, quiero que en un futuro entre a la Liga, yo me propuse a seguir los pasos de mi madre, y ya casi lo logro, ella se propuso ser como yo, y quiero que también lo logre, por favor ayúdale.- Su voz sonaba muy sincera, el maestro se sorprendió y luego asintió. Algo extraño sintió Akali que hizo abrazar a Zed, su armadura era muy fría para su cuerpo demasiado descubierto, pero no la impidió.

-!Maestro! La espada invisible es la más mortífera, así que tenga cuidado que no se le active- Gritó la aprendiz que salió de la nada.

-Momoko...-

-Si maestro?-

-No me gusta que me interrumpan-

-Oh lo siento ya me voy- La pequeña salió corriendo cerrando repentinamente la puerta.

-Disculpa...por eso-

-No...está bien-Contestó ruborizada- Yo también lo siento, no debería haberte abrazado-

-Por alguna razón extraña, lo necesitaba- Contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Zed...por qué...por qué nunca te has quitado el casco?- La pregunta lo perturbó un poco y se mantuvo callado.

-Perdona, es que, solo quería saber-

-Shen me provocó una cicatriz larga en mi cara, me la cubro porque no quiero tener recuerdos de mi pasado.-

-Puedo verla?- La mano delicada se extendió un poco.

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero-

-Ah si? Yo también siempre consigo lo que quiero-

-Claro que no, no has conseguido matarme a mi ni a Shen-

Zed colocó sus manos sobre su casco y se lo quitó rápidamente y besó dulcemente a su enemiga, se inclinó casi colocándose encima de ella que le provocó un quejido-

-Au...mi brazo-

Haciendo caso omiso del quejido-Siempre consigo lo que quiero-

Akali pudo ver su rostro, su pelo era muy negro y y le tapaba un poco el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran de un carmesí intenso, su piel era como la de ella, solo que en ese momento estaba demasiado sonrojado. Logró ver la cicatriz que comenzaba en el lado derecho de su frente y bajaba hasta el lado de la comisura de sus labios.

Los dos se miraron por un largo rato, y sus caras se acercaron de vuelta, esta vez el beso era más lento y apasionado, estuvieron por un largo rato hasta que...

-!Maestro! Es mi deber protegerlo, y también a la señorita Akali, tome- Ofreciéndole de la nada una caja de preservativos.

-!MOMOKO!-

Akali se tentó demasiado al ver la reacción de Zed y la verguenza que tenía la pobre Momoko.

Para ser el primer día de una semana en el templo de su enemigo, las cosas empezaron bastante bien.

-!Pero maestro! Con esto pueden hacerlo con seguridad, además le viene bien porque usted es un virgen tremendo.-

-!Pero que yo no soy un pervertido!-

Esta Momoko...

Continuará :#


End file.
